


《1+1=3》中

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [43]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *《情有独钟》番外*小作精带球跑实录*ABO，带球篇番外，不喜勿入
Series: 《情有独钟》 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 14





	《1+1=3》中

8.  
李东海有一天夜里忽然不舒服，腿莫名其妙的抽筋。剧烈的疼痛让他从睡梦中惊醒，咬着被才忍住痛呼，李赫宰正在旁边沉沉睡着，他不想把最近一直劳累的人吵醒。他痛的额头满是冷汗，在黑夜中咬着牙一点点从李赫宰怀里挪到床边，背对着人弓起身子。  
过了五个月以后肚子彻底显出来，他不仅走路比以前慢了不少，还时不时便会觉得腰酸，更难过的是因为肚子鼓了起来，他躺着摸不到自己的小腿。他蜷缩成一团抓着被子，睡到一半被突然惊醒，又痛又冷，忍了又忍还是小声的啜泣起来。  
那一点点微弱的声音几乎不会被察觉，但睡梦中的李赫宰还是准确的捕捉到，他半梦半醒间摸了摸怀里却扑了个空，几乎是扑空的瞬间就立刻睁开了眼。本应该在怀里安睡的宝贝离他老远，正小声的哭着，压抑的哭声委屈又可怜。李赫宰一下子清醒，拧亮床头灯挪过去。

“怎么了宝宝？”

李东海噙泪转过头，委屈极了，见李赫宰睡眼惺忪更内疚，哇的一声哭了起来。  
“我疼，腿好疼…赫宰，呜……”

李赫宰心疼的拧紧眉，抱着李东海柔声哄，不断轻吻脸颊，一点点吻走泪珠。  
“不哭了宝宝，哪疼告诉我，我给你揉揉，哥哥给你揉揉好不好？”

“腿疼，小腿抽筋了。”李东海抽噎着。  
Alpha醒来陪着他好像有人给自己撑腰了一样，李东海愈发委屈，想到刚才一个人的孤独和难过，加上那难忍的酸疼一齐涌上来，哭的稀里哗啦。李赫宰连声哄他，大手熟练地按摩小腿僵硬的肌肉，单手把他抱在身前从脸颊吻到脖颈后的腺体，啄了又啄。  
“不哭，有我陪你呢，不疼了不疼了。”

那双大手好像有魔力，惹人烦躁的疼痛被温柔的呢喃吹散，李赫宰的声音平静柔和，渐渐让那股委屈消失。李东海吸了吸鼻子，费力的翻过身往李赫宰怀里钻，他没能埋头进人怀里撒娇，隆起的腹部已经贴到李赫宰的身体。他在黑夜里愣了几秒，猫咪唇委屈的向下撇着，好不容易止住的眼泪又涌了出来。  
“呜…我想…我、我这样抱不到你…”

孕期omega就像个小孩子，东海本来就是粘人的小孩子，现在更像个小孩儿，还是个漂亮的小奶孩儿。李赫宰哑然失笑，捏捏委屈小孩的脸，怎么给委屈成这样，孕期收不回去的蛋糕信息素都伤心淡了。

“宝贝，我从后面抱着你也一样的。”

“我不…”李东海哭的好伤心，眨眨眼又滚落泪珠，小嘴高高撅着。  
他就想要抱抱，想和李赫宰像以前那样可以贴在一起睡，稍微抬一下头就可以亲到彼此。想到这他更难过，赌气的控诉。  
“我不要小宝宝了！我不想生了！我就想抱抱。”

李赫宰差点笑背过气，刮了下李东海的鼻梁宠溺答应抱抱。他披了件衣服坐起来倚着床头，小心翼翼把李东海从被窝里捞出来抱到身前，把柔软的被子拉上来将人裹得严严实实。omega的双臂立刻缠上他的脖子，李东海终于止住眼泪，小口亲他，亲昵的蹭他的脖子。  
简直像只撒娇的小奶猫，李赫宰想到。  
“小猫，开心了吧。”

“嗯！”李东海眉开眼笑的望他，见人宠溺地看着自己不好意思的咬唇，又埋头在脖颈使劲的蹭，倚着肩闭上眼睛。  
李赫宰的手又摸上他的小腿，贪恋地在小腿上滑动几下专心给他按摩，不轻不重的力道十分舒适。李东海享受一阵便开始犯困，含糊嘱咐人不要放开自己。  
李赫宰轻声答应。  
“知道了，睡吧。”

李东海睡得迷迷糊糊时感觉自己正被塞进被窝，他刚想质问李赫宰怎么放开自己，突然觉得肚皮上有温热的气息扑在上面，随后被轻轻吻了吻，温热的手掌贴在那里慢慢抚摸。他想起前几天去产检，医生说很快就会有胎动了。  
大概是想听听有没有胎动吧，他快速睁了下眼睛又闭上，实在太困了。那双抚摸他腹部的大手好温柔，生怕吵到他和孩子，小心翼翼摸了又摸，没忍住又落下了轻柔的吻。他在那温柔的抚摸中慢慢进入梦乡，却听到李赫宰突然开口，语气十分凶狠，正在…正在恐吓他的肚子。

“小混蛋，你要是再敢折腾我的宝宝我就把你扔了，等你生出来看我怎么揍你。”李赫宰想了想，又补上一句。  
“除非你是小姑娘，不然等着我收拾你。”

还是个女儿控…李东海迷迷糊糊的想着，然后彻底睡熟了。

9.  
不知道是不是李赫宰的“恐吓”起到作用，李东海的妊娠反应真的消失了，胃口也在一天天变好，人又恢复往日的精神，天天吵着要出门。  
李东海牢牢记着要运动的事，身体一好转马不停蹄地给自己重新置办了一身行头，跑去会馆跟私教健身。得知自己不能碰器械仍不死心，竖起一根手指问可不可以每天举一次哑铃。  
李赫宰得知自家omega要去健身差点平地栽一跟头，李东海老老实实在家里坐着他都不放心，更别提要出去健身。他被李东海前一段时间的孕吐吓得神经敏感，每天坐办公室也不安稳，忙完工作立刻打一次电话，嘘寒问暖再拧着眉提醒李东海注意安全，恨不能飞到身边陪着。

他根本拦不住活泼omega，检查的时候医生也嘱咐不要总躺着，多起来走动走动。这句话被记得死死的，为小家伙的运动大计添了一把火。  
李东海无辜的眨着眼睛，眉开眼笑的火速搜索孕期健身教练，说句话的功夫连课程内容都定好了。

“非要去吗，你在家里走走也是一样的。”李赫宰拧着眉，十分不赞同。  
李东海出一次门就增加一次风险，出门要坐车，坐车也不安全，到了以后还要走路，走路可能会摔跤，健身的过程万一有意外…  
李赫宰眉头紧皱，目光扫过鼓起的腹部更加深眉间的褶皱，他真是恨不得给李东海揣在兜里。他出神想着，脚下步子不自觉放大，落了李东海好几步远，脸上表情不算太好，加上原本性格使然脸色更加阴沉。  
李东海抿着嘴放下手机，敏感的察觉到李赫宰心情不算太好，因为他坚持要出去运动。他眼睛一转，计上心来，大眼睛不出三秒立刻挤出眼泪，在医院大厅就开始了表演。

“你不喜欢的话……那我就不去了……”李东海抹了把眼泪，鼻头开始变红。  
“反正有孩子很不舒服…虽然家里的花都看腻了，也可以再看一看……”他吸了吸鼻子，委屈的低下头，最近没打理的头发已经长到肩膀，垂在脸侧楚楚可怜。  
李赫宰转过头便见到的是这样的场面，李东海伤心欲绝，站在原地抚着自己的肚子喃喃低语，眉梢都挂着委屈。他刚刚还有点怨气，瞬间烟消云散，开始自责自己明知道李东海在孕期敏感还晾着人家。  
他走过去想道歉，听到人正一边抹泪一边委屈的对着肚子小声说话。  
“宝宝，爸爸不要我们了呜呜呜呜………”

李赫宰哭笑不得，只听李东海继续发功，哽咽开口。  
“宝宝……爸爸讨厌我们了，我们去找别人做爸爸好不好…”

“好吧，让你去。”李赫宰叹口气，食指托起哭花的小脸抹掉眼泪，捧着吻了吻。  
“你这小家伙，不是担心你有危险么…”

李东海眨眨眼，撇着嘴又要哭，被李赫宰一把捏住脸“行行行小祖宗，让你去让你去，不哭了，乖。”  
李赫宰话音刚落，达到目的的李东海挂着泪笑开，咧着嘴唇笑眯眯的去亲李赫宰的脸，被人搂住笑扶着，在脸颊亲了一下。  
“嘿嘿~~啵啵！”

李赫宰无奈的任他闹个够，摸摸肚子叹气，小调皮鬼仗着自己有孩子，更把他捏得死死的。

晚上的时候金希澈打来电话把李赫宰骂得狗血淋头。  
下午他们俩在医院大厅闹的这一出不知道被谁拍下来了，李东海和alpha医院闹别扭还把李东海惹哭的视频照片传的沸沸扬扬。金希澈看见李赫宰冷着脸当即火气冲到天灵盖，恨不得把人下锅煮了。他都不舍得跟李东海生气，哪里来的狗崽子敢对李东海发火。

“哥…事情不是这样的…”李赫宰揉揉太阳穴，看见旁边李东海抱着果汁幸灾乐祸更加头疼。  
金希澈安静了一秒，随即凉嗖嗖的开口。  
“呦呵，怎么着，东海给你生个孩子还有错了？”

“那倒不是……当时…”

金希澈压根不听。  
“行，那我问你，他为什么哭。”

“我不让他去运动。”李赫宰老老实实回答。  
金希澈继续问道。  
“那是不是你的问题。”

“是……”  
李赫宰皱起眉，这么说好像确实是自己的错…他认真想了一会，莫名觉得哪里好像不对。金希澈才不管这么多，在电话里指挥他给李东海道歉，然后毫不留情的挂断电话。  
李东海全程置身事外笑呵呵围观，李赫宰低声下气的跟他道歉他还装模作样地点点头，一副很大度的样子拍拍他的肩膀，另一手不急不忙的抚摸肚子。  
“哎呀没关系~”

李赫宰坐在一边想了很久，总觉得哪里不太对。

10.  
摇滚歌手沈昌珉的世界巡演终于到了首都这站，李东海老早就背着李赫宰去找曺圭贤买了友情票，然后又一招偷梁换柱把坐票换成了摇滚池。开场前跟曺圭贤串好了口供，如果李赫宰问起他为什么没接电话就说他在接受高雅艺术的熏陶。  
曺圭贤看了看旁边爆炸头的“高雅艺术”，翻了个白眼介绍。  
“这是我发小，李东海，非要来看你演出。”

“啊…”沈昌珉好奇的打量一下面前的omega，以及不容忽视的腹部，恍然大悟拍了拍曺圭贤的肩膀“这么回事啊！”  
曺圭贤和李东海齐齐看过来，沈昌珉一脸高深莫测。  
“我能理解，很辛苦吧？”  
他拍着好友的肩膀十分同情“没办法，人生在世难免不如意。”

曺圭贤看了看沈昌珉，又看了看无辜眨眼的李东海，幽幽地道。  
“你有病吧，言情看多了？”

其实原本串通的很好，只要在演唱会结束立刻坐上车回家就行，但李东海自己也没想到的是他居然成为天选之子，中了演唱会之后的拍手会。爱豆近在咫尺的机会他怎么能错过，他想着再扯个什么由头瞒过李赫宰，演唱会中场的时候拿出手机想对策，一摁亮屏幕当即从头凉到脚。  
李赫宰给他发了一串的信息，最后一条写着在场馆外的停车场等他。  
李东海吓得腿一软，差点晕过去。

“所以你背着我跑出来看演唱会就算了，现在还想去跟别的alpha握手？”李赫宰倚着车身，听那头熙熙攘攘的背景音里李东海兴奋的声音，絮絮叨叨说自己想去见完拍手会再出来。他听到拍手两个字不悦地皱起眉，加重语气补充道。  
“还是个爆炸头破布条的非主流？”

电话那头停顿两秒，声音立刻变得委屈。  
“赫……我会小心的，就一小会，就一下！！”李东海抱着手机躲到角落里，拿出自己的撒手锏。  
“我喜欢他好久了…所有的巡演我都没去呢，这次都到门口了不去多可惜…我可小心了，老老实实坐着看，都没起来。”  
李东海说着，心虚地把票根往口袋里塞，企图将上面的摇滚池三个字藏起来。

李东海出来的时候李赫宰正抱着投币式咖啡机的一小杯咖啡，在夜晚的冷风里瑟瑟发抖等他。他自知理亏，磨蹭磨蹭的小步挪过去戳了戳李赫宰，拉住袖子。  
“赫宰我饿了…”

李赫宰用余光瞥了眼心虚的小家伙，没理。  
他下班以后发现李东海没在家，追问曺圭贤电话不接短信倒是回的挺快，说回国正巧赶上朋友的音乐会，带李东海来胎教一下。李赫宰查遍全城也没找到今天有音乐会，倒是搜到了一个演唱会，是李东海常听的那个歌手的。  
他顿时想明白怎么回事，合着俩人一起合伙骗他，还说的脸不红心不跳的。

李东海见人家不理自己，偷偷撅起嘴，然后突然摸着自己的肚子。  
“啊！你儿子踢我了！”  
“在哪在哪！我也要听！” 李赫宰瞬间跳起来，他一直因为错过第一次胎动耿耿于怀，瞬间忘了所有的气。  
只见李东海抱着自己的肚子后退几步，嘿嘿一笑。  
“骗你的。”

李赫宰：………

这一折腾他倒是没法继续晾着李东海了，夜里风凉，他赶紧把李东海送上车再继续生气，冷着脸回到驾驶座，一言不发。  
李东海拽了拽李赫宰的袖子，小心翼翼开口。  
“赫…你生气了…”

“没有，你在胎教。”李赫宰越想越气，他的omega挺着肚子跑来看别的男人，还跟人家握手。他嗅了嗅，还挺乖，信息素没沾上别的味道。  
李东海自己也知道错了，老老实实坐着认错。  
“我以后不会这样了，我有好好坐着呢！”

话音刚落，只见李赫宰两指夹着一张纸“摇滚池坐着？”

“那我哥哥都没坐着我怎么能坐着！？”李东海条件反射回答，然后赶紧闭上嘴巴。  
李赫宰危险地眯起眼睛，转过身放平李东海的椅背压下去，顺手解开安全带撑在他身侧还不忘小心的避开肚子。一套动作行云流水，李东海还没反应过来便已经被压住，他眨眨眼，觉得有些危险。  
李赫宰靠近他，咬了下鼻尖。  
“你刚刚叫谁哥哥？”

黑暗中，李东海手忙脚乱的想推李赫宰的胸膛，却不小心点到了屏幕，他去拍手会的音频开始播放。

“哥哥辛苦了！我们下次演唱会见哦！”

…………  
李东海倒吸口气闭上眼睛，他还是个宝宝，不想面对这残酷的现实。

他们一路沉默到家，李东海一句话都不敢说，他把李赫宰惹生气了。虽然还跟平时一样，替他解安全带，替他开门，可是从那沉下来的脸色和浓烈的信息素可以窥见到alpha的怒意。  
李东海看着那张冷下来的脸，瑟缩了一下肩膀，赫宰生气好可怕。  
他被李赫宰牵住手还楞了一下，他以为李赫宰生气不会理他了，眼下被握着手，李东海仔细观察李赫宰的表情，然后乖乖地跟在身边。  
李赫宰生气的时候走路大步流星，平时也就算了，现在挺着肚子走路不方便，李东海勉强跟了几步觉得吃力，嗫喏开口。  
“赫、赫宰…你走的太快了，我跟不上…”

李赫宰没答话，但脚下的步子放慢了不少。李东海察觉到以后委屈的皱脸，老老实实的跟着一路到客厅，李赫宰把他扶到沙发上，板着脸坐到对面。  
李赫宰酝酿了一肚子的话要教训一下不听话的小孩，还没开口只见李东海皱了下眉，颤颤巍巍缩到沙发一角，抚着肚子带着哭腔说道。  
“宝宝呀…爸爸生我们气了…”  
李东海说一句便抬头看过去一眼，见李赫宰仍毫无反应不禁有些泄气，这招对李赫宰也没用了。

“爸爸不喜欢我们了…你看爸爸要凶我了…”  
“宝宝我们好可怜哦……”  
“上次见到这么可怜的人是卖火柴的小姑娘……我们要被爸爸赶出去了……”

李赫宰总算体会到有气发不出的滋味，他瞧着李东海可怜巴巴的模样，一路上掂量了几次的重话又舍不得说了，视线略及孕味十足的腹部更加心软。  
李东海吧嗒吧嗒掉了两滴眼泪，故意大声的吸鼻子。他见李赫宰的表情有些许松动，赶紧趁热打铁，环住自己红着眼眶冲李赫宰撒娇。  
“我好冷啊…我还饿。”

身体似乎快了意识一步，李赫宰反应过来的时候自己的手已经把李东海抱进怀里了，他长叹一声，这样怎么行，怎么让李东海知道问题的严重性。他望着怀里只露出来的发旋儿坚定心思，一定要把这事给李东海分析明白知道错误，然后深刻反思。  
小脑袋蹭了蹭他，闷闷地开口。  
“对不起…以后不会这样了。”

“知道自己错了吗？”

李东海点点头，把脸贴到李赫宰的胸膛使劲蹭。  
李赫宰仅存的那点因为醋意而起的火气也被蹭的消散，他只好揉揉李东海的头作罢，总不能把人吓得伤心大哭一阵再收手。  
“以后再这样的话…”  
“我不会了！”李东海立刻截断话头，顺便附赠一个带着甜香的吻。他故意耍心眼用自己的信息素扰乱李赫宰的思绪，然后一脸无辜的在人家怀里蹭来蹭去，抱着脖子亲亲。  
李赫宰被他甜的头昏脑涨，摸了摸肚子又捏捏脸。  
“不许叫别人哥哥。”

“好~”omega柔声答应，在李赫宰看不见的地方偷偷松了口气。

警报解除！  
耶！

11.  
虽然在确认他们有孩子的那一刻就做足了心理准备，但李赫宰不得不承认这确实很考验他，整整大半年他跟着人担惊受怕的同时也开始禁欲生活。  
月份小的时候光顾着担心李东海不适，上下折腾，后来月份大了肚子鼓了起来。即便孕检的时候医生隐晦地说过omega孕期可能会发情，适当的亲密接触没有关系，李赫宰看着那在他眼里像危楼一样的肚子，怎么想也不敢任由自己精虫上脑。他对自己有着清晰的认知，他绝对会控制不住。  
长时间的禁欲让李赫宰有时只是抱了一下李东海便已经起反应，他有了omega以后不喜欢自己动手，眼下虽说人怀着身孕，他宁愿忍着也不想自己解决。

李东海又在即将入睡时感觉到身后那根东西顶着自己屁股，他笨重地翻过身想帮李赫宰，手刚摸上那里便被按住。黑夜里看不清李赫宰的表情，只能从声音中辨别出李赫宰正极力忍耐着什么，手温滚烫。  
“乖乖，你别乱动。”  
“我帮你吧…”李东海抿起嘴，他有好久没摸过李赫宰了，手指触到的硬热让他一下子想起曾经在床上的快感，恍然想起原来已经这么久没有亲热过。每天被肚子里的小东西闹的不安生，他都差点忘了他们很久没有更亲昵的温存。  
李赫宰亲了亲李东海的肩膀“真的没事，不理他就好了。”  
“可是我想摸摸你。”李东海说着，小手灵巧地钻进内裤中，握住精神的性器自顾自地套弄起来。  
他有多喜欢这个，不仅想摸一摸还想舔一下，要不是顾虑到孩子，他肯定要趴到李赫宰身上亲一亲。

“东海…”  
李赫宰闭上眼睛忍耐一阵，最终输给那柔软的小手带来的满足。他叹气埋头吻李东海的脖子，叼起一小块皮肤舔咬，时不时地闷哼一声。

他们没有开床头灯，就那样在黑暗中侧躺在床上贴在一起，胸膛抵着背。  
李东海瑟缩起来的蝴蝶骨支在背上，像一对小翅膀。身后滚烫的吻落在上面，他被温柔的抱在怀里，汗湿的手环住腹部。娇嫩的内侧皮肤正在被快速的摩擦，撞击的力道唤醒身体的记忆，他无声的张大嘴巴，不自觉地跟着节奏晃动腰胯，摸索着向后环住李赫宰的腰，发出细微的嘤咛。  
夜里安静，李赫宰没有错过那像小猫一样的声音，他闷闷地笑，然后深埋在人腿间停住，挺翘的臀瓣被他撞得弹了弹。李东海努力转过头去吻他，从唇齿间泄出的声音和信息素一样甜腻，从李赫宰的腰间向上环住脖子，贴着唇瓣呢喃低语。

孕期的身体不仅没有想象中的生涩，反而像是一颗熟透了的水蜜桃，一口咬下去全是甜甜的汁水，可口极了。李赫宰深埋在李东海的身体里，怀里的人止不住的发抖，在被他一寸寸占有时扬起头，拖长了音调的呻吟像琴谱上流畅的音符从琴键上跳过。  
李赫宰长长叹息，手掌贴着李东海的肚子一下一下抚摸。他怕李东海会不舒服，本想浅尝辄止的发泄出来就了事，可惜那盈满了的蛋糕香味让他差点失去理智，在连声央求中遂了两个人的愿。他甚至不敢让李东海动一下，埋在人身体里就不动了，慢慢等李东海适应自己的尺寸。  
他们太久没有融为一体，李东海甚至溢出生理泪水，抓紧他的手臂小声哭喘。  
“唔……嗯、好大…”  
“赫宰…啊……好涨…太大了……”李东海粗重的喘息着，身上浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他感到身体深处正有一股热流涌下，呜咽着去摸李赫宰的手。  
“啊..这个，太大了…”  
“别紧张…放松，海海你夹的太紧了。”李赫宰啄吻着肩膀，慢慢抚摸他的身体。  
李东海整个人都在颤栗，孕期似乎格外敏感，李赫宰还没有动他已经被快感刺激的整个人都在发抖，缩在温热的怀抱里。  
李赫宰把人抱在怀里慢慢律动，耳边传来压抑不住的难耐呻吟犹如催情剂，他忍不住更猛烈些贯穿，咬着牙控制自己不再过火。他借月色看清那双湿漉漉的眼睛，看向他时目光流转间满是羞涩。他极度喜欢李东海这样的表情，作为李东海的alpha可以享受到的特权一样的存在。  
“都这么久了…还不好意思？”李赫宰亲吻那双眼睛“宝宝听不到的，大声一点也没关系。”  
话音刚落，李赫宰感觉到手掌下的肚子好像能听懂似的，突然动了一下。他们两个人皆是一愣，停下动作。李赫宰回过神来低笑，摸了摸肚子，去吻耳根泛红正感到窘迫的宝贝。  
“孩子在跟我打招呼呢。”  
“别乱说…宝宝都踢你了还不知道少说两句…”李东海羞死了，感觉好像自己和李赫宰的秘密被孩子无意间撞破了一般，只恨身子不方便，不然他想把头埋到李赫宰怀里。  
李赫宰不再逗李东海，安抚了一下害羞的小鸵鸟。他现在已经能隐隐约约的感觉到了，肚子里的这个小东西，绝对是生出来会跟他作对的。

12.  
“啊…很健康呢。”医生停下手上的动作，戴着口罩只露出眼睛，笑眯眯的看着李东海安慰。“不用这么紧张，孩子很健康。”

闻言，李东海终于不再紧张地抿嘴，不好意思的笑笑。他面前的屏幕上显示着彩超的画面，他看了一阵，转头去看李赫宰。  
李赫宰正专注地望着屏幕，双手宝贝似的捧着他的手慢慢摩挲着。他们有孩子以后李赫宰比以前更温柔，棱角被家庭自然地打磨得愈发圆滑，侧脸轮廓也因为柔和的神情显得不那么锋利。他噙笑转过头看李东海，视线接触后两个人同时轻轻笑开，一齐看向画面中小小的、蜷在一起的胎儿，他们的孩子。  
先进的机械设备让他们能把胎儿看得很清楚，李赫宰起身凑到屏幕前拍下来，然后举到李东海面前“你躺着就行，我拍给你看。”  
他放大照片指着屏幕“你看，咱们的宝宝。”

李东海手指动了动，找到李赫宰的手握住，两只手自然的牵着，十指相扣。

医生见状笑了笑，又嘱咐一些接下来需要注意的，提醒他们下一次要来检查的时间。李赫宰在旁边一脸紧张的记下来，认认真真的记到手机备忘录里，然后宠溺地摸了摸李东海的头问道“他总半夜腿抽筋，还天天嚷着腰疼，不要急吧？”

“没事，在我见过的妊娠反应里已经是最轻的了，还有人掉牙呢。”医生看了看李东海的脸色，红润的不得了，一看就是好好养着的。  
李赫宰一听还有掉牙的，吓得脸白了一分，询问的眼神移到李东海脸上，一下子拧紧眉。李东海赶紧摇摇头，示意自己没事。他牙口好着呢，就是想吃小零食，想的都睡不着觉。  
医生安慰这个一惊一乍的新手准爸爸。  
“腰疼没什么，omega身上多了个孩子呢，肯定腰不舒服，实在疼的话揉一揉按摩就好了。”

李赫宰又仔仔细细询问一番，确认自家omega算是幸运的那种不算太受苦的人才放心，即便这样也拧着眉，担忧地摸摸李东海的肚子。按照过来人的经验都说最后孩子总是在肚子里折腾，都睡不好觉。他越想越焦虑，眉间褶皱深深的皱起来。  
李东海见状赶紧挤眉弄眼的给医生递眼神，无声的做口型拜托医生替自己安抚安抚，他觉得自己再不生李赫宰就要精神崩溃了。  
医生收到求救信号帮忙劝和“没事，不用担心，您的omega非常健康，孩子也很好，不用太担心的。”

李赫宰点了点头，依然颇为紧张地皱着眉。  
他们跟医生道别后准备离开，李东海肚子大了以后走路不方便，没法再像几个月前那样健步如飞的折腾，被李赫宰小心扶着走出诊室，倚着李赫宰的身体在走廊里慢慢地走。  
一直没有修剪的头发垂在肩膀处，发尾自然的勾起卷，路过走廊的明窗时在阳光下光泽明亮。李东海和李赫宰说说话就浅笑着低下头，习惯性抚摸自己隆起的肚子。他低下头的时候脸侧垂下一绺头发，李赫宰替他拨到耳后，旁若无人的吻了下额头。

13.  
最近他们开始张罗着给孩子布置东西了，起因是李东海出去和金希澈给自己挑衣服的时候在商场里看到婴幼儿用品店，李东海这才想起来，他们没给孩子准备东西呢。虽然还早着，不过也该开始准备了。  
他们俩商量好不准备查胎儿性别，就当是惊喜了。不知道性别也不知道该买什么样的，李东海兴致勃勃地靠在李赫宰怀里看电脑，指着屏幕里公主风的小床“我喜欢这个，买这个吧。”  
他十分理所当然地道“反正也不知道是男孩还是女孩，宝宝失去了选择权，只有听我的选择。”

李赫宰自然是依着他，转念一想也有道理，如果是小公主那正好了，要是个男孩就将就着点用吧，男孩挑什么好看不好看，有的用就行了。  
他瞄了眼正在兴奋的看床的omega，心想，最好是个女孩子，长得像东海，又漂亮又可爱。

周末李赫宰不用上班，禁不住omega连续软磨硬泡了好几天，带着李东海一起出门去商场给孩子挑衣服。  
他们以前很少来这种人流量多的大型商场，李东海算是半个知名人物，挺着孕肚走了几圈，周围人认出来后总将好奇的目光投到他们身上。  
李赫宰皱起眉，他最讨厌别人打量李东海，干脆手臂一圈把李东海拉到怀里，沉着脸扫视一圈。他巴不得自己能长出一对大翅膀给人包在里边，谁也不许看。  
李东海嗅到突然无所顾忌释放的木香，他有些诧异，抬眼看了下李赫宰，目光略及alpha脸上不算太晴朗的表情了然，往李赫宰的怀里挪了一小步。  
就这一下乖顺的动作让臭着脸的alpha表情好看了不少，赌气似的把他圈在身前抱住。李东海在人看不见的地方偷笑，被看一看又不会掉块肉，幼稚。他拍了拍缠在腰上的手臂，放松身体靠在李赫宰身上撒娇。  
“你要保护好我哦，这里人好多。”

大概是因为有了孩子自然而然地会变得温柔，李赫宰低低的应了一声，望着李东海的侧脸出神。他的小朋友举手投足间随着孕期月份的增长越来越柔和，虽然仍掩藏不住调皮的本性，不过二者在李东海身上完美的糅合在一起，倒也不显得突兀。  
李东海正在纠结买哪一个，微微撅起嘴唇思考，无意识向李赫宰偏着头喃喃自语。因为孕期的缘故李东海皮肤长了点斑，格外注重自己外貌的omega发现的那天大呼小叫，差点哭出来，指着“幕后凶手”李赫宰直骂丧尽天良，是让自己皮肤灾难的真凶。  
想到此李赫宰抿唇轻笑，摸摸omega的肚子“随便选一个吧，然后去给你买瓶瓶罐罐，不是嚷着自己长斑了么。”  
“哼，买了我也不敢用。”李东海话锋一转“但是难得你知道给我买这个，有便宜不占王八蛋，我要最贵的。”  
“好，买最贵的，给你养成最好看的omega。”  
反正李赫宰都依着自己，李东海得意的眉飞色舞，朝李赫宰提的购物篮里扔了两件小老虎图案的衣服。心情好，都买回去算了。他掰着手指头细数还要买什么，突然察觉李赫宰的身体僵硬了一秒，随即恢复。  
他心道奇怪，李赫宰拉着他的胳膊“海海我们去那边看看。”

“等一下..”李东海站在原地没动，透过一层玻璃从左看到右，然后轻轻地挑了挑眉。  
可真是巧，这不是老朋友么。

李东海像只炸了毛的猫，一扫刚才的闲散舒适，他直直地看向远处正望着他们的向阳，挑衅般冲对方耀武扬威的笑，然后挪开视线。李赫宰更紧张，毫不夸张地说他人生唯一会对谁恐惧大概就是向阳，见一次怕一次，还莫名的心虚。他可不会哄人，惹毛了李东海没有一点好处，聪明另类的omega生起气来他束手无策。

“老朋友啊，你去打招呼吧。”

“不去。”李赫宰脑内响起一级警报，干脆利落地一口回绝。

李东海扔给alpha一个意味深长的小眼神，他倒也不是吃醋记仇，但遇见喜欢李赫宰的人难免酸溜溜的翻腾着醋意，即便是个被他狠狠收拾过一顿的菜鸡。

“别呀，你看人家想跟你说说话呢，我可不做坏人。”他收回目光，垂下眼睛挑玩具，语调平和。  
“去吧，这么多人看着呢，我在这等你。面子上总得过得去，你们不是发小么。”

这话说的李赫宰差点跪下，他也看不出李东海到底是什么想法。连送个巧克力都藏不住惊喜的小家伙这种时候总是隐藏的很好，但这话说的凉飕飕的，他怎么琢磨也不是个味儿。  
李赫宰想了想，不管是什么反正拒绝就对了。  
“我不去，要打招呼的话你陪我去。”

闻言李东海停下翻看吊牌的动作，睨他一眼。  
“你是不是alpha啊，说句话陪什么。”

李赫宰头摇的像拨浪鼓，他长记性了，这辈子都不会跟向阳单独处于同一个空间。李东海不语，盯着他看了一阵笑开，转移话题不再提起，把手上的东西拍到李赫宰身上。  
“走吧，宝宝的奶瓶还没买。”

李赫宰长出口气，跟在李东海旁边离开。他没有错过李东海转身前抛给向阳的那一眼，像只护食的小虎，眼里浓浓的警告意味。他还在感叹自家omega真是可盐可甜，omega里最A的那一个非他不可，李东海突然定定地看着一处，然后转过头，眸子委屈巴巴地直直盯着他。  
李赫宰愣住，还没从刚刚李东海的那个眼神中缓过来，愣愣地问道。  
“怎么了？”

李东海扯了扯他的袖子，一手摸着自己的肚子一手指着斜对面的一家甜品站。  
“赫宰，宝宝刚刚说想吃冰淇淋…”

李赫宰：………

倒也不是这么骗A的。

14.  
李东海的肚子比之前又大了一圈，身体笨重迟缓，自己上下楼的时候扶着楼梯要走好久，看不清脚下每迈一步都小心翼翼。李赫宰也发现他生活愈发不便，晚上常常觉得胸口闷睡不好，有时候睡了一夜早上起来脚又突然肿了起来。  
孩子在生殖腔内长大了以后因为身体构造的问题总是能顶在敏感点上，李东海偶尔还会因为这种酸软的感觉腿软，李赫宰怕他一个人在家出事，一天来回在军区和家里两点间折腾。  
早上上班前把他抱到一楼，午休赶紧跑回来陪他吃饭，哄着人在家里走几圈，趁着自己在家把李东海下午想玩的要用的都放到客厅再走。李东海每周的私教他亲自送人过去，坐在会馆里想东想西，一会祈祷会馆建筑不会塌的，一会祈祷李东海游泳不会呛水，一会又害怕李东海摔跤。  
自己的alpha心疼自己，李东海一开始还觉得很享受，然而时间久了看着李赫宰一天天忙得团团转开始内疚。  
其实很多omega怀孕都是自己一个人熬过来，有的比他孕期反应严重得多，或是没有alpha天天陪着，最后也都安全顺利的生下孩子。偏偏他娇气的很，夜里睡不好李赫宰也会起来陪他，抱着他哄，一直哄到睡着为止。他偶尔突然馋什么，凌晨两点李赫宰穿上衣服开车出去满城给他找还开门的店。  
李东海也不知道自己突然胡思乱想是什么毛病，在无微不至的照顾中生出更多的不安。他让李赫宰好疲惫，有一天洗澡的时候突然发现李赫宰瘦了好多，精壮的上身薄了不少，温柔的目光下是淡淡的乌青。  
他当时便觉得心口狠狠的抽了一下的疼，李赫宰没发现他的异常，蹲在浴缸边替他按摩腿，旁边放着pad，跟着上面的教学视频从小腿一点点揉捏，怕弄疼他刻意放轻力道，整条手臂都泛酸。  
李东海跟他说不要这么辛苦，李赫宰也只是笑着吻他，“你有宝宝更辛苦”，李东海眼睛一热，差点哭出来。

“等一会我陪你走几圈消消食，晚上有局儿回来得晚，你哥过来陪你。”  
李赫宰弯腰给李东海擦擦嘴，捏了下小脸，养得气色红润，他还稍微放心了点。李东海扶着腰被他搀起来，走了两步突然想起来自己还没刷牙，他走路速度太慢，李赫宰干脆给他抱到洗手间，扶着他站好麻利的给他准备好牙刷和漱口杯，挤好了牙膏递给他。  
李东海接过来，小声道“我自己也可以做…”  
他觉得挫败得很，现在什么都做不了，挺着鼓起来的肚子连上下楼梯都费劲，出入都得有人陪着。李东海边刷牙边出神想着，自己以前明明什么都可以做得很好，现在弯腰都不行，他刚准备弯腰李赫宰已经大惊小怪地拦住他，问他要什么。  
李赫宰对他的照顾太满了，让他觉得自己很差劲，但这不是李赫宰的问题，是他自己的问题。

“我一会想回卧室睡一觉。”李东海含糊不清地说道。

李赫宰想都没想一口回绝。  
“说什么呢，给你抱上去了你怎么下来。”  
李赫宰在一旁唠唠叨叨“你万一渴了饿了怎么办，我又不在家，你怎么下楼啊，楼梯那么陡你又看不见，万一摔了个好歹可别吓我。”

李东海没接话茬，继续刷牙，垂下眼睛有些失落。他连着几个月不常出门，又什么都不能做，感觉和李赫宰已经有距离了。他总把李赫宰搞的很累，要是对他抱怨两句也好，偏偏李赫宰什么都不说，一如既往地对他。  
李赫宰没发现他情绪低落，仍絮絮叨叨地嘱咐他，然后陪他走出去晒太阳消食。牵着他的手围着房子走了几圈，一边走一边对他说起最近工作上的事，琐碎的日常片段李赫宰怎么努力也没法讲的像李东海说话那样有意思，绞尽脑汁也只是在干巴巴的描述。  
李东海聚精会神听着，他好久不出去跟别人接触，喜欢的事情又都不能做，被束住手脚关在家里，即便李赫宰讲起故事毫无趣味他也觉得有意思。他听李赫宰讲训练场的事，说着说着说到年轻时候训练，李东海听的津津有味，心情也好了不少，他最喜欢听他们还没有相遇时的李赫宰的故事。

“我是不是说的太无聊了。”  
李赫宰十分窘迫，他真不是讲故事的料，估计以后给孩子讲晚安故事的任务要交给李东海了。  
李东海笑呵呵的摇头，“还行，给我讲的话，这种程度足够了。”  
“还不如不安慰我。”李赫宰捏捏李东海的鼻子，看了眼时间，他该回去了。  
李赫宰按照老样子把李东海抱起来，再有几十天革命就要成功了，不过也不能放松警惕，他得杜绝一切危险因素。李赫宰一边走一边想，生个孩子真是比打仗难，也不知道是折腾谁。

“赫宰…我想回二楼，我想去书房。”

“你要拿什么我给你拿，上去了你自己怎么下来，我得赶紧回去了。”李赫宰亲了下李东海的脸颊，“乖，别让我担心。”

“我自己可以走…我没那么笨，你放我下来，我自己没问题的。”  
李东海挣扎了几下，李赫宰怕他掉下来抱得更紧，他哪知道李东海这段时间的心思，只当又是孕期喜怒无常，随他折腾。

“乖，听话，你现在不方便，以后你愿意上几楼都行。”李赫宰轻蹙眉，他赶着得回去，每天来回这么折腾，一段时间下来饶是他也觉得疲惫。  
李东海见人眉间的褶皱突然涌上一阵委屈，他也不想这么神经兮兮，怀个孩子所有人都跟着他折腾。金希澈无意间开玩笑说现在从家到他家的路闭着眼睛都不会拐错，都让他愧疚了好一阵子。  
一直盼着李赫宰稍微抱怨两句让自己没那么内疚，真等到李赫宰有些不耐烦他又觉得委屈了，连日来的失落和委屈一起袭来，李东海使劲推着李赫宰的身体。  
“我不要…你放开我！我能自己走，我就要上去！”  
“你们能不能别老把我当陶瓷，我没那么夸张，我自己也可以。”李东海说着说着眼泪涌上来，含在眼眶里。  
他想控制自己，在心里一遍遍告诉自己不要再说了，却根本无法止住那些话出口。见到李赫宰明显变差的表情他更想哭了，他不想跟李赫宰吵架，他好爱李赫宰。  
李赫宰被那句自己也可以气昏了头，尽管他气的很想揍李东海的屁股，还是忍着火把人小心放到地上，冷下脸。  
“那你自己走吧。”

气氛一下子冷了下来，李东海抽噎了一下，眼泪划过脸庞挂在下巴上。他好委屈。李赫宰从来不对他真的生气，怕他会害怕所以从认识的那天起一直努力让自己温柔，此刻在气头上顾不上那么多，冷着脸重重地吐出口气然后错开视线看向别处。  
李东海绞着自己的手指站在原地，果然李赫宰对自己不耐烦了。木香一瞬间充斥空间，alpha信息素压的李东海胸口发闷，他哽咽着，眼泪流得更凶。

“赫..赫宰...我喘不上气了..”李东海怯生生地说道。

李赫宰还是没有理他，但信息素瞬间收了起来。他们两个人站在楼梯前沉默，更像是在僵持着。李东海手足无措的站着，不知道该说什么，他知道李赫宰因为他怀孕很辛苦，也不想吵架，可是话也不知道是怎么回事，不受控一样自己从口中跑了出来。  
李赫宰一直转过头不看李东海，努力压住心里的怒火，他能体谅李东海活泼好动连着憋了几个月心情不好，不想再给原本就脆弱敏感的孕期omega更多的压力。他冷静了好一阵还是心烦的厉害，干脆选择逃离。  
“我先走了，你在家里注意安全。”  
李赫宰扔下一句话转身就走，他已经在努力让自己平静了，但仍忍不住话里的怨气。他没看见李东海一瞬间受伤的表情，逃也似的快速从家里离开，关上大门后呼吸到新鲜空气才觉得胸腔内的郁气消散许多。  
每天几趟的折腾怎么可能不累，他白天要上班，晚上还得哄李东海睡觉，肚子里的小东西比以前折腾的频繁，晚上在肚子里闹腾的他们都睡不好。李赫宰在门口站了一阵，轻轻叹气，他已经尽到所有能做的了，李东海却不领情，不管是不是气话都让他很受伤。

李东海透过落地窗看见李赫宰头也没回的推开院门上车，他想蹲下身子抱住自己，弯下腰却发现自己蹲不下去。  
温馨的小别墅突然冷的像冰窖，他更觉得自己现在像个拖油瓶，什么都做不了，说话也说不好，还会惹李赫宰生气。明明以前不是这样的，没有孩子的时候他做什么都很好，李赫宰总夸他说话甜。  
他擦了把泪，扶着楼梯的扶手慢慢上楼，因为看不太清脚下的路也没人在旁边护着他，只好小心翼翼地迈每一步，踩了几次确定安全才上一阶。

李赫宰没走，他上车以后本想发动车子离开，手搭在方向盘上犹豫一阵又认命的下车。生气归生气，他还是不放心，得回去看看。  
他故意没走前门，用钥匙悄悄打开后门，李赫宰蹑手蹑脚打开门的时候想着，他好歹也是个alpha，也是要面子的，要不是李东海在怀孕他肯定刚刚就把人拎起来打屁股了。一边忙着生气一边给自己找台阶，他这不是主动求和，是让着小孩，不计较。

李赫宰穿过饭厅看见楼梯上的人，正在笨拙的上楼，踩一节楼梯擦一下眼泪，委屈的抽泣。李赫宰顿时气消了一半，嘀咕几句明明说错话的是他，结果他哭的好像天塌了一样，长得好看也不能这么欺负人啊。  
那可怜巴巴的模样谁见到都不忍心再说什么，李赫宰快步走过去“你这小家伙怎么这么倔，嗯？”

李东海压根没想到李赫宰还会回来，挂着泪愣愣地看他一阵，漂亮的嘴唇已经被自己咬出了牙印，李赫宰揉揉他的脸把猫咪唇救了出来。李东海眨巴着眼睛，突然大哭，一边哭一边往他怀里钻，声泪俱下控诉他丢下自己。  
见这样李赫宰更心软，本来还有点气，全被眼泪冲没了。无奈叹气自己把李东海宠的太过头，这种时候居然还理直气壮。也不知道是不是能感受到omega的伤心，肚子里本来安分的小东西也跟着折腾，李赫宰贴着肚子，感觉小东西踹了踹。  
李赫宰低笑，把omega收进怀里。  
“好了好了不吵了，我错了，你想上楼我抱你上去，你哥来之前别自己下来就行，好不好？”

李东海吸了下鼻子，小声辩解“我自己也可以下楼…”

“好吧。”李赫宰快速的皱了下眉，选择绕过这个话题。他把李东海抱起来往楼上走，omega的手臂十分自然的缠在他的脖子上，李东海睫毛上沾着泪珠，加上孕期格外娇弱，眨了眨眼楚楚可怜。  
“我以前都可以自己做的…现在什么都做不好了。”李东海刚哭过，哑着嗓子举例，想到哪说到哪。  
“我现在连弯腰都弯不了，走路还要别人陪，你们都好忙，还要陪我，其实我自己也可以的，我以前还可以骑机车，山路我都骑过。”

李赫宰听着听着，从那看起来毫无逻辑的颠三倒四的话里终于明白过来怎么回事。李东海还在碎碎念，眼神发直沉浸在自己的思绪里，小脸都哭花了也不知道擦一擦，满脸纠结。

“海海。”

“嗯？”

李赫宰把头歪过去“亲我一下。”

李东海不明所以，乖乖抱着李赫宰的脖子凑过去。嘴唇即将触到脸颊的刹那李赫宰突然转过头，准确地吻住刚刚喋喋不休的小嘴，柔软的猫咪唇一点也不像刚刚在楼下对他说话时那样锋利，软绵绵的被他含在嘴里吮吸。  
一吻终了李东海一肚子的小情绪都忘到脑后，乖顺的像只被顺了毛的猫，被一路抱到卧室的床上。李赫宰替他盖上被，然后握着他的手坐到床边，望着李东海半天叹了口气，真是长大了不好骗，眼瞧要当爸爸了还学会想东想西了。

“没有人觉得你现在是累赘，海海，如果你觉得现在这样会让你不舒服我可以放手一点。”

李东海轻轻摇头，拉着alpha的大手嗫喏道歉。李赫宰好像已经不在乎刚才的事了，对他的包容度高得惊人，连李东海自己都不敢相信，他还在为刚刚的事畏手畏脚的时候李赫宰已经平静下来。  
他那张小脸什么事都藏不住，李赫宰干脆单膝跪在床边和李东海平视，听到软软糯糯的声音怯生生的认错心里软得一塌糊涂，心叹真是个小孩子。  
“我没有生气，这事以后不提了。”

李赫宰本来也拿李东海没办法，他过去二十多年磨炼的坚硬韧性，就剩了那么一点的柔软全部都给了李东海一个人，他比李东海还怕两个人冷战吵架，舍不得omega生气伤心。就像他之前气的直接甩手离开，最后还是灰溜溜地从后门溜回来一样，也就隔了几分钟就后悔了。  
他揉揉李东海的头。  
“我不能替你疼，也不能替你累，除了照顾和担心什么都做不了。我看你这几个月带着小东西怕的要命，哪怕在战场上都没这么怕过。你就当是迁就迁就我，好不好？”

李东海直直看他一阵，攥住李赫宰的手。  
“你不要生气…”

“嗯，不生气了。”李赫宰揉了揉小手放回被里，顺便抹走李东海眼角残余的眼泪。“睡一觉吧，我得走了。”

“那不生气的话，你亲亲我再走。”李东海又把手伸出来，冲他伸手然后晃了晃。  
他们明明都有孩子了，李东海撒起娇来还是跟以前一样讨人喜欢，李赫宰看了眼表，又坐了回去，亲昵地蹭着omega漂亮的鼻尖。  
“小坏蛋你又害我迟到。”

得到的是李东海咯咯的笑声，眼睛弯成月牙状，笑眯眯搂住他的脖子交换缠绵的吻。

TBC.


End file.
